


Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.6)

by thewalkingdeadimagines



Series: Caught [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Negan (Walking Dead), Implied Sexual Content, Negan Being Negan (Walking Dead), Negan x Rick's Daughter, Protective Negan (Walking Dead), Sexual Humor, Sweet Negan (Walking Dead), The Sanctuary (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:23:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27711323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewalkingdeadimagines/pseuds/thewalkingdeadimagines
Summary: Summary: After the chilling events in Alexandria, the reader finally arrives at the Sanctuary where Negan tries his best to cheer her up.Negan x Reader/Rick’s daughter
Relationships: Negan (Walking Dead)/Original Female Character(s), Negan (Walking Dead)/You
Series: Caught [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935979
Kudos: 13





	Negan Imagine ~ Caught (pt.6)

Dim light streamed into the truck as it jerked over the damaged road that lead to the Sanctuary. The night had almost fully taken a hold of the sky, spreading like a dark sheet over the large factory that got closer and closer with every feet the truck passed. The cool air had urged you closer into Negan’s warm embrace and underneath the thick blanket, trying to flee from the cold and the thoughts that still kept your mind hostage. They were like a record playing on constant repeat, mixed with the anger filled voice of your dad, the thumping sound of the bags as he’d dropped them in front of you, the words that left his lips when he’d made you choose. You could banish him, Carl, Judith and everybody else back at Alexandria out of your mind for only a couple moments at once before they popped back up, with your only option to keep your mind otherwise distracted by Negan’s touch and scent, and now, the Sanctuary that laid finally right in front of you.  
”Just a couple more minutes and then were right where we gotta be”, you hear Negan grumble into your hair, still holding you as you peaked through the large front window of the truck and step by step, recognized parts of the Sanctuary Negan had told you about.  
The large cage with tied up walkers that should protect the place, the gates that wouldn’t ever stop squeaking no matter how often he told his men to oil it and the different blocks and entrances of the Sanctuary.  
Your eyes kept trying to catch those things, hoping that the illusion of recognizing them would give you at least a tiny bit the feeling of familiarity even though you had never seen this place before.  
You cuddled for another moment into Negan’s embrace, using him like your very own pillow while you watched the gray buildings passing past you until the truck suddenly stopped.  
“Ah we’re here”, he said, pressing a kiss to your forehead as you could hear the brakes of the other trucks and cars squeaking around you and voices beginning to mix with heavy footsteps. “How ‘bout you take Lucille and I take your bags”, you heard him add, urging you to realize that you would have to peel yourself off the benches now and face the reality outside. Nodding, you began to dive out of the trance the drive had kept you in, finally moving slowly out of Negan’s arms to glance at him through the faint light that streamed into the truck.   
”Everything’s gonna be fuckin’ fine”, he said, trying to cheer you up with a small smile as he reached towards his bat and pressed her handle into your hands, as if he was trying to let her give you the support he got at times from her. You gulped thickly, even though you still nodded as he leaned to press a kiss to your lips and finally heft himself off the bench to end the ride for good and start your way off into your new home.

The gravely ground was crunching beneath your shoes as soon as you stepped out of the truck, wrapping your hand tighter around Lucille’s handle, glancing around in the dimmer becoming light, taking in the place that was now your home until Negan stepped out behind you.  
He groaned lightly as he hefted the bags out of the truck, taking one in each hand before he moved beside you and nodded towards the closest entrance.  
“Alright, we two gotta go in there and then up to the apartment”, he said, pulling his lips into a small, supportive smile for you as you slowly nodded.  
“Boss man! There you finally are. How long it’s been? Two weeks? Three? Almost thought you’d abandon us”, you suddenly heard Simon’s loud voice booming through the air as he strutted from behind one of the trucks towards you. There was some taunt swinging in his last words, just enough to recognize but it was there and you could tell by the glance that begun to flare up in Negan’s eyes that he did so as well.  
“Calm your ass down, Simon. I’m back so shit’s all fine”, he retorted with a growl, straightening his figure to tower a little more over the man who was walking up to his side, a big grin laying on Simon’s face.  
“Yes it is!”, he said almost a bit too enthusiastic before he glanced at you,”And ya got us a new addition.”  
You just nodded, unsure what you should respond. You’d never been very out of sorts with him, but right now his behavior just seemed more off than usual.  
“Well, then welcome to the Sanctuary”, he said, grinning a little too widely as he stemmed his hands into his hips before he glanced back to Negan and nodded towards the bags in his hands,“You want me to get someone to carry them up?”  
“Nah, get them up myself. Better to be just us two now”, Negan responded, giving Simon a short nod while he moved a little closer towards you, “But tell Randall to get us some of those sandwiches later up.”  
“Alright, gonna tell him right away.”  
“Good, well then thanks right-hand man”, Negan mumbled, eyeing Simon for another moment before you could see Simon giving him another nod.  
“Then see ya around. Good to have you back”, Simon said, running a hand over his jaw before he turned around and walked off, disappearing behind the trucks and leaving you with a bit of an odd feeling.  
“Hook in, Sweetheart”, you heard Negan say, darting your attention back to him as you saw him nodding to his arm, “Gotta finally get you upstairs.”

Moments later you were already following his lead, up a couple of cement stairs that towered over the trucks, until he stemmed the heavy metal door open and allowed the both of you to slip into the hallway.  
“Now I know it doesn’t have that idyllic peachy Alexandria atmosphere but it’s got its own charm”, he said as soon as you stood inside the Sanctuary, the door falling behind you into its lock.  
It was a very own charm Negan was talking about there, the light was dim, even a little cold in the hallways whose walls were painted gray and were covered here and there with doors that lead to further rooms.  
You sure had to get adjusted to it, especially since you were used to your old home, to the cozy homes, the green patches and fields, and the wide roads that were surrounded by trees and the small lake.  
This was almost the opposite, but you had heard Negan talk about his own apartment that at least sounded to be as different to these empty hallways as Alexandria was.  
You shifted a little closer towards him as you made your way further through the Sanctuary, holding onto his arm until you reached a staircase at the end of just another hallway.  
“How far is it till your room?”, you asked, glancing at him as he cleared his throat.  
“Our”, he just retorted, softly chuckling as he saw the questioning glance in your eyes arise,”It’s our room now, Sweetheart.”  
His voice sounded almost excited as his eyes captured yours for another moment, before they softened as he still caught the exhaustion and pain painted on its surface the day had left.  
You knew he had always wished for you to join him here someday, as much as you knew that he would have wanted to be caused by other circumstances.  
For a short moment he leaned down, pressing a small kiss to your lips before nodding up.  
“Gotta go up all those damn stairs, that’s the only drawback of that room, but the view from there is fan-fuckin-tasting, you’ll like it”, he said, shooting you a supportive smile that allowed to grasp some warmth within you, fighting the sorrow that was still stuck deeply in your head.

The stairs left your legs strained and heavy, as if cement was tied to your feet but as you eventually reached the highest floor, a bit relief began to wash slowly over you.  
“Got the whole floor just for us”, Negan said as he stemmed the heavy metal door open that parted the staircase from the rest of the hallway.  
You gave him a soft nod, glancing into the hallway that hat was enlightened with some evening light, caused by the outside facing door on the other side of the hallway before you kept up with Negan’s step, trying to figure out where exactly his room was.  
“Aaaand”, he exclaimed after just a few more moments ,”Here we are!”  
He shot you a grin as he stopped before two heavy wooden doors that differed from all the others on the floor, nodding towards its dark surface as he ran his tongue over his lower lip.  
For a moment he set down one of the bags to reach towards the handle and grasped it, pushing the door open with a soft chuckle, “Home, sweet fuckin’ home. Get in, Sweetheart.”  
Your eyes laid still on him and his obvious try to lift your mood before your glance wandered inside as you slowly stepped in.  
Slowly, the imaginary picture you’ve had of the room from Negan’s stories began to match the scene that laid in front of you.  
The big windows that flooded the room with evening light, the armchairs and especially the comfy looking black leather couch beside it that Negan had often raved about, the big industrial shelves behind it that were filled with books and some decoration, the large dark bed beside the door that was decked with black sheets and a bunch of pillows which was just a part of what you were taking in as you glanced around.  
“Awesome, huh?”, Negan said as he walked behind you into the apartment, quickly laying the bags down next to one of the benches before he strutted back over to you.  
“We can still change stuff, y’know?”, he said with a smile, widening his arms to gesture around the room before he slung one of them around your waist,”Just want you to feel all homey here.”  
You slowly nodded, trying to somehow get your mind to be open for his tries to cheer you up and make you feel as welcome as he could.  
Slowly, you leaned your head against his neck, cuddling against him for a moment as you slung another arm around his torso and breathed deeply out, trying to shut down the thoughts in your head.  
“Thank you”, you quietly mumbled, nuzzling your nose into the fabric of his shirt while he pulled you closer, pressing a kiss to your forehead before you could feel a small smile growing against your skin.  
“How about we get your stuff in the closet, huh? Get started with some baby steps?”, Negan asked after a few more moments of just holding you, pushing you a little closer before you could feel him nodding to the dark wooden closet that laid across from the big bed and next to the door that must lead to another room, probably a bathroom.  
“Okay”, you mumbled, diving your face for a last time into his shirt before you could feel him moving over the other side of the room.

“Finally stuff to fill that shit up”, Negan mumbled with a small groan not much later as he pushed the small piles of white and gray shirts to the side, getting some place for you in between them.  
You glanced at him from the spot beside him, watching how he bowed down to drag the zipper of one of the bags at your feet open.  
“Ah crap, he really put his damn back in throwing that shit in here”, Negan grumbled about your Dad, only to let the thought of him and your final fight to flare up again.  
“Shit..didn’t mean to whirl crap up”, you heard Negan sigh out, glancing worriedly at you as soon as he could glance at your fallen face again,”Wanna sit your sweet ass down? I can do this shit for you.”  
“Really?-”  
“Really”, he cut you off as soon as your voice had just nearly hushed, giving you a small smile before he leaned in to peck your lips, allowing you to shut your thoughts off for just a small moment.

You kept trying to keep it that way as you kicked your boots off and sat down on the large bed, feeling how it sunk a little under your weight as you shuffled onto the sheets.  
They were just as soft as they looked, matching with the comfy pillows that gave gently in as you leaned your back into them and glanced at Negan who was still pushing his clothes to the sides just to fill the new made space up with yours.  
He was trying to fold them as well as he could with the mess your father had left in the bag by throwing as much in it as he could grab, but still, how much Negan was trying to give you the most comfortable start as possible let some warmth curse through your body that was more than worn out from the day.  
Part of you still felt half dead and as if what had happened in Alexandria was just a nightmare you would wake up from as soon as the alarm clock would ring and rip you out of your sleep.  
Instead a loud knock on the wooden door ripped you out of your little trance instead, urging your glance first to the door and then to Negan who had just stuffed another shirt into the closet.  
“Boss, got the sandwiches you asked for”, an unfamiliar male voice followed, easing the annoyance that had flashed for a moment over Negan’s face the knock had elicited.  
Running his palm over his stubbled chin he steered towards the door with a couple of large steps only to let it fly open in the very next moment.  
“Well holy smokes, those look fuckin’ great”, Negan chuckled as you could see his glance falling down to the hands of the man which were the only parts visible of him for you on your spot on the bed.  
Still, you could steal a peak of the sandwiches on the large plate he was carrying that looked almost delicious enough to elicit a small feeling of hunger in you. God, you should be starving if you considered that you had last eaten some breakfast at the infirmary, but the day had left its marks also this part of your mood.   
“Alrighty, thanks Randall”, Negan said, grabbing the plate before giving the man a quick nod that send him away as quickly as he had come.   
“Now here we go, damn these smell fuckin’ good too”, Negan grumbled as he kicked the door shut with his foot, right before stumbling over to the bed and plopping down next to you as you were just about to shift to its edge.  
“No no, stay there, we’re eating in bed today”, he said swinging his legs onto the sheets before grinning at you as he pushed the plate closer towards your figure, “The crumbs might dig into our asses tonight, but those fuckers will be worth it. Randall, shit that guy can be a pain in the ass but his sandwiches...damn they’re good.”  
He chuckled, grabbing one of the sandwiches, some molten cheese already spilling out of the sides before Negan caught with his mouth and took a big bite.  
You gulped softly as your glance fell from him to the sandwiches. They did look delicious, and they smelled just as great, but strangely the look and scent that had elicited the small hunger before were now fighting it down. Your stomach seemed to close up to your throat, shutting that part of your body apparently down.  
“Sweetheart, you need to eat something too...what did you eat at the infirmary this morning? Some cereal? That’s not fucking enough, even after a shit day like this one...and don’t tell me you’re not hungry, won’t let that pass.”  
He winked at you, trying to lighten the mood even though the sound in his voice was still concerned.   
“Just try a little bit, and if not now, hell you can try again later.”  
You nodded, reaching for one of the slices before biting reluctantly into it. The juice of a tomato immediately spread through your mouth, mixing with the molten cheese that usually would have urged you to sink your teeth into the toast over and over again. But today, you could only take a small bite, swallow, almost force, it down your throat before going for another one, for Negan’s sake.  
“There ya go”, he said, glimpsing at you as he went for another slice while you still nibbled on your first one.

You could get down a second one, but after that, you were done with food for today. The two slices had filled you up like a feast meal would on any other day and even though you told Negan to just treat himself with the rest, he left two more lonely slices on the plate in case you’d get hungry after all.  
With your face buried in Negan’s chest you glimpsed at the sandwiches that had found their new home on his nightstand, before you closed your eyes with a soft grumble and shifted closer into his warmth.  
“Hmm?”, you heard Negan hum in response.  
“Just feeling full”, you mumbled, trying to not whirl everything back up again before Negan let out a thick sigh.  
“Now the whole truth.”  
”I...I just want this day to end”, you mumbled after hesitating for a moment, breathing heavily out as you cuddled closer.  
”Mhm...but you don’t really think you’re gonna sleep well all that tensed up, do ya?”  
”I’m not in the mood fo-”  
“Shit, I’m not talkin’ bout fucking. Could figure out that you’re not really up to that after this shit...but do you wanna take a bath? To relax a little?”, he cut you quickly off, even though grabbing your attention just as quickly ,”Got some of those bath bomb thingies. Never used ‘em but we can try it out, huh?”  
Lifting your head off his chest you glanced at him, nodding softly as your mind swayed for a quick moment off to imagine his idea. Hot water that could finally relax your tense muscles, some soothing scent filling the air and Negan right by your side in the tub, all of it seemed perfect and he was right, you weren’t gonna fall asleep like this. Not with that suspense filled body of yours, not with those thoughts whirling like a tornado through your head.  
“Sounds good”, you said, watching as the small grin that had remained on his lips grew a little wider.  
“Perfect, then I’ll get that shit ready”, he chuckled, right before he nodded over to the still open closet ,”Just gonna get those last shirts in here.”  
Heaving himself out of the bed he strutted back over to the bag and the remaining clothes while you laid back into the pillows, watching him first put away what was left along with the bag, before he then glimpsed with a roguish grin at you as he shut the doors of the closet.  
“By the way, I really like the sight of you on that bed”, he chuckled biting his lip as he reached up to run his palm over the salt and pepper stubble,”Bet you can’t guess how fucking often I’ve imagined that.”  
“Mhmm I think I got a good guess though”, you chuckled softly, trying to let him distract you a little from your ongoing thoughts as you watched him walking grinning over the the bathroom.  
“Well, then I better get goin’, huh? ‘Cause damn I can’t wait to see ya in that bathtub too!”

“Oh hell, what did those fuckers smoke when they were naming this crap”, you heard Negan’s voice boom out of the bathroom only minutes later before he poked his head through the door ,”So you want the Rosy Midnight-shit-dream or the fruity-fuck-surprise?”  
“Hmm...I take the Rosy Midnight-shit-dream” , you laughed softly, watching as the grin grew on his face before he glanced down to each of the bath bombs in his hands. In his right a mix of blue and lilac swirled around the surface of the bomb, while the one in his left was shining in a bright yellow and orange.  
“Good choice”, he muttered, raising the yellow one up to his nose before he grimaced slightly “ That other thing here smells like it got dragged through some monkey’s asscrack.”  
Another small laugh left your lips as you watched him sinking his hand down again while his hazel eyes glimpsed at you.  
“Y’know when I come back I still wanna see that smile right fucking there”, he chuckled, nodding towards the small smile that was still lingering on your face. He disappeared back into the bathroom just as fast as he had appeared, leaving you still laying on the bed, listening the the soft sound of the streaming water that was beginning to fill the bathtub and the small laughs that left Negan’s lips as soon as you heard the plopping sound of the bath bomb meeting the water.  
”Now holy shit, gotta admit, that shit looks fuckin’ awesome”, Negan called out of the room, chuckling thickly in an almost childlike joy before you watched him poking his head back out, “Baby? You comin’? We’re ready to go!”

Stripped off your clothes and with the view of the lilac water that was crowned with white and light blue bubbles right in front of you, you finally found yourself scooting towards the big tub, ever feeling Negan’s hand on your hip as he guided you toward it before you finally took a step inside.  
The warm water felt blissfully against your skin as soon as you stepped into it, goosebumps rushed over your skin as the warmth began to caress your legs, multiplying as slowly lowered yourself. With a content hum you sunk completely into it, sensing the little bubbles popping against your skin along with the small waves you had elicited that moved against your figure as you got comfortable in the tub.  
Scooting a little forward you allowed Negan to step in behind you, just enough to plop down, one leg stretching out by our sides at a time until he contently groaned and reached out to you.  
“C’mere, Sweetheart.”  
Slowly, you leaned back against his chest, humming softly as soon as his warm and wet skin pressed against yours and his strong arms wrapped around your figure.  
Exhaling deeply you nuzzled your nose into his neck, trying to shut down while Negan’s fingertips slowly traced up and down your arm and his lips pressed against your forehead.  
You hadn’t really minded a clock till now, but right now, it was probably 9 pm and around this time, before your Dad found out, you’d usually cook some warm milk up to help Judith sleep when she had some trouble to or would plop down on the sofa and watch some movie with Carl. You’d found the DVDs and a recorder shortly after moving in, buried beneath other old stuff after the former owners had probably abandoned it for Netflix. You’d watched most of the movies and shows already multiple times, still, it was nice from time to time to just shut out whatever was lingering behind the walls and dive into some other worlds. You wouldn’t have that anymore, neither the small moments with Judith, nor the movie nights with Carl. You wouldn’t even get close enough to talk to them anymore, not to mention that you couldn’t imagine Carl being willing to give you any more possibilities after what had happened this midday.  
”Baby?”, you suddenly heard Negan ask, ripping you out of your thoughts.  
”Hmm?”   
”You just got damn tense.”  
You sighed, feeling how Negan’s glance burned into you, probably filled with concern while you tried to keep yours from filling with tears again. Unsure what to exactly say you just raised your head a little from his shoulder, enough to glimpse just slightly at him and catch the way his eyes were wandering over your face. “I was just...I was just thinking about what I usually did with Judith...and Carl around this time...I just- I didn’t want to fall back but it just keeps popping up in my head”, you gulped, your glance switching to the softly lilac colored water and the small bubbles that drifted over it.  
“It’s okay, it’s completely fucking okay. Thoughts do what the hell they wanna do. Bounce around like cocky little motherfuckers no matter what you do”, he mumbled, quirking the corners of his lips a little up in an attempt to cheer you up. You tried to let it work on you as one of his wet hands reached up and caressed his rough thumb over your cheek bone, before it came to a stop as he leaned down just enough in to peck your lips.  
”Lean forward”, he mumbled against them, remaining close until you rose your eyebrows questioning,  
”What?”  
”Just lean a bit forward. I’ll do the rest. Just gonna try to get you to think ‘bout something else.”  
Slowly, you nodded, doing what he asked you to do as you leaned forward, propping your elbows onto your thighs as you felt Negan shifting a little through the water as well. Seconds later you could feel his large hands running up your back, stopping for a short moment at your neck to circle his thumbs over the sensitive skin before reaching up to your loosely tied up hair.  
Diving his fingers into your hair he began to fumble on the tie, grunting as it seemed to make one big of a stand against him.  
“Fuck, why are those things always so fuckin stuck in there”, he groaned with a chuckle, trying to move his fingertips deeper into your hair as you first felt a grin growing on your lips again.  
“Need help?”  
“Nah, baby. This man ain’t gonna lose against a fuckin’ hair tie”, he grumbled stubbornly, fumbling a little longer until the hair tie finally gave in and let it slowly move out of your hair, though not without a couple more curses.  
“Fucker”, Negan grumbled with another thick laugh as you watched him tossing the tie towards the sink before diving his fingers back into your hair. Slowly, they begun caressing over your scalp, before stroking through your hair just the way he knew you liked it. Humming you closed your eyes, trying to let his touches work on you and let them push the thoughts that were still whirling through your head away.  
“Thought you weren’t in the mood...sounds like your pussy is becoming cream fuckin’ city”, Negan chuckled, moving his fingers a little more towards your neck just to let their tips wander lightly over the sensitive skin.  
“You know I like this”, you mumbled back, still with your eyes closed at the feathery caresses seemed to give off an even bigger effect on your body.  
“Oh hell yeah I do”, he laughed lowly, playing a little more with your hair until his hands moved over your shoulders and back and slowly made you relax. The thoughts seemed to flow out of your mind, at least most of them while some last ones kept lingering in the back of your head, not much to your surprise. Still, you could let Negan relax you, untense your muscles as his hands ran over you, his thumbs circled over the knots until they loosened and his fingertips caressed you until you felt like you were melting right there and then underneath his soothing touch.

“Better?”, his voice rasped as you finally leaned back against his warm chest and felt his arms wrapping a little tighter around you as soon as you settled against him.  
“Yeah, a lot better.”  
“Knew my magic hands could help ya”, he chuckled, pressing a kiss to your forehead before it got quiet for a moment and you just closed your eyes and cuddled a little deeper into his embrace.  
With your eyelids shut, everything around you didn’t feel all too new, at least not as new and unfamiliar as it did when you opened them. It almost felt like the bathtub in the little hideout of yours and Negan, the house in the middle of the woods. You could almost smell the soap that had always lingered on the edge of the tub, the one Negan had found god knows where and had brought it to your getaway along with other supplies just a few weeks after you had first discovered it. It had that unobtruive scent, not one that filled the whole bathroom as soon as you stepped foot in it, but enough to rise up your nose when you laid in the tub or felt Negan running it over your body. You couldn’t even specifiy what exactly it smelled like, probably a mix of lavender with other flowers and some wooden scents, either way it always relaxed you as soon as you could sense it. And now, it was made up by your mind, only barely crossing the threshold for you to smell it and give you the illusion of being in your own little home with Negan.  
Your own little home.   
Well, that was the Sanctuary now, wasn’t it? Besides the difference that you could cross the little and replace it with huge. The house was kind of a relict of the time you kept your relationship secret at all costs, which was now obviously over, and it had given you the possibility to be undisturbed that you had no where else, which was now over too. Maybe some would say to just drop the house now that it had no obvious use anymore, but hell, you couldn’t do that, not now and probably never. You just didn’t know if this counted for Negan as well, he wanted this here to be the place for both of you, he always had.   
“Can we still drive from time to time to our house?”, you finally mumbled, a little afraid of the answer as you could feel Negan halting for a moment.  
“It’s just...Alexandria was always my place and this here yours...that was the only place that was...y’know, just ours.”  
“Was”, he mumbled, though you could hear the softness in his voice before he cleared his throat as he felt you tensing slightly.  
“No, but I get it. ‘Course we can go back there, good to have a little vacation spot, huh? Even in this shitshow”, he said, letting the small burden fall off your shoulders as you raised your head a little and smiled softly at him.  
“Okay...really glad ‘bout that”, you mumbled, glancing at him as he slowly nodded and leaned in to caress his lips for a moment over yours before stopping for a moment.  
“But the ‘was’ was honest...I want you to feel home here. Fuck, I know this doesn’t work just from one moment to another, but someday.”  
“I know...I will. I had to live in in Alexandria too and it worked”, you said, glancing up into the hazel eyes that wandered over your face, “And I got you here so I will feel home too, someday.”  
Negan nodded slowly, keeping his eyes fixed on yours until he pulled you back into his embrace and cradled you against his wet chest, humming deeply as he pressed another kiss to your temple. You stayed a little longer cuddled into his figure, trying to fight the demons in his mind until the bathwater slowly began to turn cold. 

Wrapped up in fluffy bathrobes you finally found yourself crawling back onto the large bed and falling into Negan’s wide open arms. Purring lowly he reached out to one of your legs, grabbing it to pull it over his hip and hook it around it, allowing you to huddle closer into his side.  
“Can’t wait to give this bed a little housewarming party with you”, he grumbled with a chuckle as his hand ran up your leg, slipping down the bathrobe to caress his rough fingertips over your hip.  
“Mhmm I can imagine that”, you responded, nuzzling your nose into the warmth of his neck and wrapped your arm securely around his torso.  
“Same thing counts for the tub...just for the record, I was always just one fuckin touch away from gettin’ rock hard...we gotta give that one a try too when we’re in the fuckin’ mood for some wet damn fun.”  
”Yeah...I could feel that”, you mumbled with a small laugh back, feeling how a thicker chuckle rumbled through his chest as his fingertips continued to move in circling movements over your skin. Breathing deeply in and out you took his scent in as soon as his voice and laugh hushed and got replaced by his deeper becoming embrace, supporting you by your tries to keep the calmness that had slipped into your body by now right where it was.  
“Y’know tomorrow is new day. We’ll get you checked over at Carsons just to be sure that fuckery of the accident is gone for damn good and then, hell then you can start fresh here, I can show you ‘round, just get you settled in a little more. Sounds good?”  
“Yeah”, you nodded, closing your eyes as the warmth of his hand that settled onto your skin made you melt a little deeper into his embrace, while he pulled some of the soft sheets over your bodies that perfectly hugged your figures and caressed along your skin while you dove a little closer towards finding rest in a peaceful sleep.  
“Baby?”  
“Hmm?”  
“I love you, just wanted to say that again”, he mumbled roughly against your temple, brushing his salt and pepper stubble softly against your skin as his head rested against yours ,”So damn fuckin’ much.”  
“I love you too”, you mumbled back, cuddling just a little closer as your lips quirked softly up before you hugged him a little tighter back, “And thanks for doing all this to cheer me up...don’t know if I could show it so much but it really helped.”  
Negan’s lips curled up against your skin for a moment, before it flattened as a thick breath let his chest rise beneath your for a second while he held you a bit tighter, yet hesitated to answer at first.  
“Least I can do...really. Think you shouldn’t be the one thanking me...should be the other damn way ‘round...the whole armada of fuckin obstacles and shit you took on just to be with my old damn ass...I-”, he stopped, struggling with a loss of words before he instead of trying anew, leaned deeper in to press a warm kiss to your temple and hugged you for a moment even tighter, switching words with touches.  
Finally, you closed your eyes, still feeling how Negan’s chest softly rose and fell beneath your head while his comforting scent and his soothing warmth continued to lull you in, and keep your thoughts and painful flashbacks of the day at bay - for now.


End file.
